Sesión de Fotos
by Dany de Criss
Summary: Solo había una cosa que amaba más que la fotografía: Kurt. Y si las dos cosas se unían en una sola era el paraíso. (One-Shot)


**Este Fic es un regalo para ********Daydreamer' 21∞ **

******¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Sesión de fotos.**

Blaine repasó a su novio con la mirada, que estaba tirado sobre su cama ojeando una revista de Vouge, y se mordió el labio ligeramente. La luz del mediodía entraba por la ventana abierta, pegándole en su piel angelical, haciendo resaltar más, si eso era posible, su enloquecedora belleza. Dejó que sus ojos bebieran del hermoso cuadro que le entregaba su novio sin siquiera ser consciente. Sus ojos se resbalaron por la curva de la espalda del menor, cubierta por sus buenas capas de ropa de leopardo, y bajaron hasta toparse con la loma redondeada y perfecta de su trasero. El morocho dejó que su mirada acariciara esas largas y torneadas piernas, que tanto lo volvían loco, hasta acabar en los pies descalzos que se balanceaban en el aire con gesto distraído.

Con cuidado, sin hacer ningún ruido, se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la repisa que había a un lado de su habitación, donde guardaba todos sus trofeos de canto, y fotografía. Sacó de detrás de una foto de Kurt y él, una cámara profesional que Cooper había insistido en regalarle su pasado cumpleaños y él la había aceptado como si le estuviera regalando un lingote de oro. Solo había una cosa que amaba más que la fotografía: Kurt.

Y si las dos cosas se unían en una sola era el paraíso. Se dio vuelta y buscó el mejor ángulo para la primera foto. Aún seguía maravillándose con la nitidez con la cuál esa cámara podía capturar las escenas. Sonrió cuando el menor se pasó la lengua por los labios, enseguida tocó el botón negro, y la imagen quedó grabada en la memoria de la cámara. Se arrodilló y utilizó el zoom para acercarse a los ojos del menor, que estaban tapados por sus espesas pestañas color caramelo que a él tanto le gustaban. Apretó una vez más el botón. Fue recorriendo cada parte de su novio mientras el otro, concentrado en su lectura, no se daba por enterado de sus movimientos. Los ojos de Blaine no tardaron en posarse sobre el trasero de su novio, ajustadamente enfundado en un jean negro, y que descansaba sobre su propia cama, llamándolo a gritos, pidiéndole que lo fotografiara. Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior y ajustó la luz, y el zoom de la cámara…

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El morocho se sobresalto y despegó sus ojos del trasero de su novio. Kurt lo miraba con una ceja alzada, y una leve sonrisa en los labios. Blaine contuvo un jadeo, y se apresuró a apuntarlo con la cámara.

- No te muevas, estás perfecto.

Kurt contuvo el gesto de sorpresa el tiempo suficiente para que Blaine sacara la foto, pero luego se puso de rodillas sobre la cama. Rodó los ojos cuando el morocho volvió a subir la cámara.

- Blaine… - se quejó, pero su novio no se dio por enterado, y volvió a sacar otra foto. - ¿Qué haces? Deja de sacarme fotos… - El morocho caminó hasta la cama, y se sentó junto al castaño.

- ¿Por qué? Eres hermoso, y sales perfecto en todas ellas.

Kurt le arrebató la cámara de las manos y pasó las fotos con las cejas cada vez más arqueadas.

- ¿Le sacaste fotos a mis piernas? – preguntó con cierto aire de satisfacción.

- Y le hubiera sacado una hermosa foto a tu trasero si no te hubieras movido. – dijo el morocho de forma coqueta, mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a él y posaba una juguetona mano sobre las nalgas del castaño, mientras que con la otra le arrebataba la cámara y la dejaba a un lado. - ¿Me dejas seguir? – le preguntó con esos ojos de cachorrito que sabía Kurt no podía resistir.

El mayor lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados por varios segundos. Blaine depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios, para luego ir bajando por la extensión de su cuello.

- Bien. Solo dime que tengo que hacer.- El morocho sonrió con perversidad ante esas palabras.

- Túmbate en la cama. – le ordenó.

Kurt obedeció y se acostó boca arriba, mientras Blaine tomaba la cámara y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él.

- No me pidas que haga caras sexys porque ambos sabemos el resultado.

- Oh vamos, Kurt. Eso fue hace un año. Además sabes que solo hace falta que te muerdas el labio para que me caliente.

El morocho vio con una sonrisa como el rubor se extendía por el cuello y rostro de su novio. No pudo resistirse a sacarle una foto. Bajó sus ojos al suéter de leopardo que traía ese día, y volvió a subir sus ojos a Kurt con mirada anhelante.

- Ni lo sueñes, Anderson. No pienso sacarme nada y menos si tienes una cámara en las manos.

Blaine sonrió y dejó la cámara a un lado, mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo del suéter. Kurt se estremeció y trató de moverse, pero Blaine lo mantenía pegado a la cama. El morocho se inclinó y le rozó el lóbulo de la oreja con la punta de la lengua.

- ¿Un pequeño Striptease para mí? Te prometo que esas fotos no salen de esta habitación. - Kurt suspiró de placer al sentir la caliente lengua del morocho juguetear con su cuello. Blaine sabía que ese era un punto sensible en el mayor. – Te juro que solo las veré para cuando no te tenga cerca y necesite algún estimulante para correrme. – Esas palabras viajaron como pólvora al miembro de Kurt. Blaine sonrió sabiéndose ganador en el momento en que sus labios tocaron ese hueco detrás de la oreja que le hacía decir incoherencias.

- Bl-blaine… - jadeó el castaño en respuesta.

El morocho se enderezó y desabotonó cada uno de los botones con parsimonia. Kurt se dejaba hacer, sin poder apartar la mirada de los movimientos del otro. El morocho dejó caer el suéter sobre el suelo alfombrado y le levanto la camisa blanca por encima del estómago. Agarró la cámara con una mano, mientras la otra se posaba en el perlado vientre del castaño, embelesado con el contraste de sus pieles. Sacó la foto con una sonrisa, admirándola por unos segundos antes de que su mano comenzara a moverse hacia arriba. Sentía como el pecho de Kurt subía y bajaba de manera agitada al sentir su toque. El morocho no perdía una sola oportunidad de fotografiar la cara de placer del menor. La boca ligeramente abierta, los ojos cerrados, el dulce rubor sobre las mejillas… Todo él era perfecto, caliente, sexy, enloquecedor.

La espalda del menor se arqueó contra él cuanto sus dedos comentaron a torturar sus pezones. La otra mano se encargó de desatar los molestos botones, dejando al descubierto, al fin, esa piel que tanto adoraba. La camisa le fue a hacer compañía al suéter, y Blaine no resistió la tentación de agacharse sobre su pecho y lamer una de esos erectos botones rosados. El castaño gimió, y llevó sus manos al pelo de Blaine, extrañamente sin gel, y empujó su rostro más cerca. Blaine lamió el pezón con lentitud, degustándolo como a un dulce particularmente azucarado. Sus labios se cerraron alrededor de este y succionó levemente sacando el gemido más agudo que le había escuchado proferir hasta el momento. Continuó succionando una y otra vez, paseando su lengua de forma dulce, rascando la piel suave con los dientes. Subió sus ojos al rostro de su novio y sonrió al verlo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el su labio inferior apresado entre sus dientes. Tanteó por el colchón hasta encontrar la abandonada cámara, y la posicionó en el ángulo que creía correcto, luego cerró los ojos y ejerció una succión fuerte al tiempo que apretaba el botón negro. Kurt gimió y elevó sus caderas en busca de contacto. Blaine se alejó del pezón del castaño y sonrió al ver que la fotografía había salido perfecta: Él con los ojos cerrados y la boca alrededor de la tetilla de su novio, mientras este se arqueaba contra su boca caliente.

- Eres tan hermoso. – susurró, mientras volvía a unir sus labios. – Tan perfecto, caliente…follable…

- Si… - el gemido de Kurt le arrancó un jadeo. – Sí, Blaine hazlo…

El morocho sentía la erección encerrada del menor apretarse contra su estómago. Sonrió y se separó de sus labios. Agarrando nuevamente la cámara, la dirigió a la entrepierna del menor, quien se puso como un tomate, pero no objetó nada. El morocho estaba seguro que Kurt lo mataría en cuanto se le hubiese bajado la excitación, pero él estaba dispuesto a aprovechar todo lo posible la situación.

Se bajó de sus muslos, y prácticamente le arrancó el pantalón, dejando al descubierto esas piernas bañadas por un claro vello castaño, y la erección que continuaba dolorosamente encerrada en un apretado slip. Blaine gimió de solo contemplarlo, sacándole una foto a tal invento de la naturaleza. Dejó que sus manos vagaran por la piel de sus piernas, inclinándose momentáneamente para besar los muslos, donde aún habían leves chupones de su anterior encuentro. Su nariz recorrió el vello castaño que comenzaba bajo el ombligo y continuaba hacia esa zona del cuerpo de su novio que lo enardecía. Chupó la humedad que se había formado en la tela negra, haciendo que Kurt soltara gemidos incomprensibles, trazó con su boca el miembro del castaño, antes de meter su mano por uno de los agujeros de las piernas.

Kurt alzó la cadera, tratando de friccionarse con la mano del menor. Blaine sonrió con perversidad, y tomó una foto. Sus dedos se cerraron entorno a la erección de Kurt, apretándola con la gracia de un experto, y comenzando a bombearla con lentitud pasmosa.

- Blaine, oh, Blaine… - el menor sollozaba de placer bajo sus atenciones. – Por favor, te necesito…

El morocho paró de tocarlo, y sacó la mano del slip para poder terminar de sacarlo. Kurt se retorció con vergüenza cuando el flash de la cámara le iluminó su entrepierna.

- Date vuelta. – ordenó con la voz ronca. Sentía como su propia erección palpitaba, dolorosamente atrapada bajo el jean y el bóxer. Se apresuró a sacarse la remera, y el pantalón junto con la ropa interior. Gimió de placer cuando el redondo trasero de su novio quedó frente a él, sin nada que lo tapase. No pudo evitar acariciarse a él mismo con fuerza mientras sus ojos se comían las nalgas de porcelana. – No sabes lo que me provocas, Kurt. – gimió de placer cuando una de sus manos comenzó a masajearle el trasero.

Se obligó a él mismo a apartar la mano de ahí, y echarse hacia atrás con la cámara preparada. Kurt gemía cada vez que escucha el insistente _click_ , y sentía crecer su erección al verse fotografiado de esa manera por Blaine.

- Ponte en cuatro y separa las piernas. – Blaine tragó la cantidad desorbitante de saliva que se había instalado en su boca.

Kurt obedeció con cierta dificultad. Sus brazos y piernas le temblaban, y su miembro le gritaba adolorido por un poco de atención. El morocho se relamió los labios ante la escena y su cámara no tardó en inmortalizarla por él. Dejó la máquina a un lado y sus manos separaron las nalgas del castaño, dejando ver esa entrada rosada que había protagonizado sus sueños más húmedos. Su lengua picó de la ansiedad por probarlo, y Blaine no se lo negó.

Kurt gritó por todo lo alto cuando sintió una calidez abrumadora deslizarse por su entrada, haciendo apenas presión, sellando sus labios alrededor de ese anillo de músculos y succionando hasta el punto de hacerlo llorar de placer. Blaine movía sus labios como si lo estuviera besando. _Como un jodido beso._ Kurt separó las piernas inconscientemente y se empujó contra la boca del morocho.

Blaine le penetró con su lengua con firmes y dulces estocadas que le hacían perder la cabeza. Sintió como el morocho se detenía por unos instantes, antes de apoyar apenas la punta de la lengua sobre su entrada. _Click. _Kurt gimió con desespero, y se tuvo que morder el labio para contener el grito que deseaba escapársele de la garganta.

- Fóllame. – exigió casi con un gruñido. – Quiero que me folles tan duro que sea capaz de sentirte en mi interior hasta mañana.

Blaine jadeo y despegó su lengua de la entrada del menor. Sintió como se endurecía más, si eso era posible, al ver el pequeño agujero dilatado, rojo, y húmedo de saliva, demandando ser penetrado por él.

Se obligó a buscar su cámara entre medio de las sábanas revueltas y tomar una foto. Que Kurt lo asesinara después, poco le importaba en ese momento. Agarró un pote de lubricante que guardaba en la mesita de luz y se esparció el contenido sobre su miembro. Podía notar como el menor apretaba las sábanas con fuerza, pero no hacía ningún comentario, totalmente expuesto y solícito para que Blaine lo disfrutara. El morocho se posicionó detrás de él, y le sostuvo la cadera con ambas manos, restregándole su erección por toda la línea del trasero, haciendo que el menor sollozara de desesperación.

Tomó su miembro, alineándolo con la entrada del mayor, y empujó. Kurt jadeo, y arqueó la espalda tratando, sin éxito, de empalarse completamente.

- Shh… Despacio, Kurtie. – le susurró al oído.

Blaine se empujó con una lentitud desquiciante, hasta que la punta de su miembro estuvo enterrada en el castaño. Su cámara apareció otra vez y la foto no tardó en guardarse.

- Blaine… Dios, Blaine… - Kurt sentía que sus fuerzas lo iban a abandonar en cualquier momento. Su miembro se endurecía cada vez que escuchaba como la maldita cámara sacaba una foto, sabiendo que cada una de ellas era cada vez más depravada.

El moreno volvió a tomarlo de las caderas, y se empujó nuevamente. Gimiendo ante esa increíble estreches que lo acogía. Humedad, calor… ese era su paraíso. Escuchando los gemidos de Kurt, mientras él estaba profundamente enterrado en su trasero, y con su cámara inmortalizando cada una de sus estocadas.

Pegó su pecho sudoroso a la espalda del menor y mordió su nuca con fuerza, clavándole los dientes hasta marcar esa piel cremosa. Kurt no paraba de decir su nombre de forma entrecortada, como una plegaria, y Blaine creía que no había nada más caliente que escuchar su nombre gritado por esa voz angelical en el exacto momento en que su erección le golpeaba la próstata al mayor. El castaño jadeo con fuerza al notar la mano de Blaine sobre su miembro, apretando los músculos de forma inconsciente.

El morocho sintió como las paredes interiores del menor se oprimía a su alrededor con una fuerza insólita, y dejó de respirar por unos minutos. Un grito desesperado salió de su garganta, y sus embistes se volvieron salvajes, intentando obtener más de esa estrechez.

- No… Apriétame más fuerte… - tartamudeó con la voz nublada de placer. - ¡Oh, Dios! Así…

El menor soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir como el morocho se enterraba en él de forma enloquecedora, pegándole en su próstata de manera perfecta.

- Blaine… Necesito venirme, tócame.

El morocho apretó más su agarre en el miembro del menor y comenzó a masturbarlo con rapidez, escuchando los jadeos del otro. El morocho utilizó su otra mano para tomarlo de los cabellos y tirarle la cabeza hacia atrás, para poder invadirle la boca con desespero y pasión, tragándose todos esos excitantes sonidos que se escapaban por su garganta. El mayor sintió como un líquido caliente se deslizaba por su mano, haciendo que Kurt gritara en pleno éxtasis, mientras se apretaba más y más contra Blaine. El morocho sollozó y comenzó a moverse más rápido, buscando su propia culminación.

Kurt aún no se recuperaba de su orgasmo, y sentir el todavía erecto miembro de su novio pegar salvajemente contra su torturada próstata lo estaba volviendo loco. Quedarse así, jadeante, en cuatro, después de haber tenido un orgasmo jodidamente explosivo, pero sin poder moverse por sentir que su cuerpo estaba siendo penetrado con locura por su novio, era lo más caliente que le había pasado en la vida.

Blaine sintió ese conocido cosquilleo sobre su entrepierna, y cómo el calor se extendía por toda su erección. Sus embestidas se volvieron más erráticas y desesperadas conforme llegaba al orgasmo, hasta que finalmente explotó dentro del castaño, quien gimió al sentir el esperma de Blaine llenándolo y deslizársele por los muslos. El morocho cayó sobre la espalda del mayor sin fuerza ni siquiera para salir de él. Kurt se acostó, jadeante, con el cuerpo todavía temblándole de arriba a abajo.

Blaine escondió su rostro en el cuello del menor, pero este lo tomó por la barbilla y lo obligó a besarlo nuevamente. Ambos se conocían lo suficiente como para saber que después de un orgasmo no había quien los moviera. Kurt cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados. Blaine lo observó con los ojos brillantes, totalmente embelesado.

- ¿Kurt? – preguntó. - ¿Sigues despierto? – el mayor abrió los ojos y los clavó en él con curiosidad. - ¿Puedo tomar una última foto? – El castaño frunció el seño pero asintió algo sorprendido.

Blaine agarró la cámara, cerrando los ojos al salir de su interior y la posicionó frente los rostros de ambos, calculando el sitio en el que saldrían. Se inclinó y posó su boca en la de Kurt. Apenas un roce de labios, un beso casto que derritió el corazón del mayor. Blaine apretó el botón de la cámara, y luego se apresuró a mostrarle la foto.

Ambos sonrieron al ver la escena.

- ¿Sabías que te amo? – preguntó Kurt sonriéndole con cariño.

- No más de lo que yo te amo a ti. – le susurró el morocho en el oído.

Kurt juntó sus pechos, pasando una de sus piernas por la cintura del menor, pegándolo completamente a él. Blaine le sonrió y comenzó a repartir besos por todo su cuello, haciendo que el castaño suspirara de satisfacción, y se entregara a los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews!**


End file.
